Baldur (God of War)
Summary Baldur is the son of Odin and Freya. At some point in his life, his mother learned from the runes that he would die a "needless death". Determined to prevent his death at any cost, Freya placed a spell on him that made him invulnerable to all threats, physical or magical. However, the spell had a side-effect of removing Baldur's ability to physically feel anything. He could no longer feel anything from pain and pleasure to even the temperature of wherever he stood. Baldur’s pleas to Freya to lift the spell fell on deaf ears, and Freya insisted that Baldur would thank her for it. As a result, Baldur was driven mad, and he was consumed with hatred for his mother and vowed to never forgive her. Later Baldur conflicts with Kratos and Atreus when he tries to track Jötunn Guardian (which was Laufey) at Odin's request and becomes the main antagonist of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 2-C Name: Baldur, The Stranger, God of Light, Son of Odin, The Man Who Cannot Be Killed Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Aesir, partial Vanir, Odin's best tracker, Norse God of light, half-brother to Thor and Týr Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Invulnerability (With Freya's spell), Regeneration (Low-Mid at base. Can regenerate lethal injuries such as a broken neck with his spell), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Leviathan's ice powers and the explosion from the undead Thamur's ring gave him fire powers), Complete lack of all sensations (With his spell), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Freya stated that death would have no power over him thanks to the spell), Fire Manipulation (Completely unaffected by a fiery explosion and absorbed it instead) and Ice Manipulation (Could not be frozen by the temperatures of Helheim and endured cold waters), Limited Flight Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Low Multiverse level (Knocked out the World Serpent, who in his fight with Thor shook all Nine Realms. Comparable to Kratos) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (It is not inferior in this respect to Kratos. In some cases, even surpassed him) Lifting Strength: Class G (Comparable to Kratos) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Low Multiversal (Was able to hurt the World Serpent and Kratos with his strikes) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Low Multiverse level (Took hits from Kratos). His inability to feel pain makes him able to endure more blows and attacks from those equal to him Stamina: Extremely high (Should be at least comparable to a Demigod Kratos, who can climb Pandora's Temple for three days straight. He can't feel pain and doesn't need to eat or sleep) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with the ice and fire abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Odin's best tracker, escaped from Helheim) Weaknesses: Mistletoe (which removes his spell) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2